Droplets of Rain
by freedom.x.o.x
Summary: ((sasusaku)) "Do you like seeing me suffer?" He didn't answer, his only focus was the ground. "I would rather be outside, out of this hell hole, with freedom, but you took that away from me," he didn't respond, even when she stood up with their child in her arms, "You have no idea how much I hate you . . ."


There she was sitting in a rocking chair by the window cell, looking outside as she saw the rain hit the window, she wished she was the rain, it had something she didn't.

'_How did I get into this mess?' _she thought to herself as she continued to watch the rain. She wanted to leave this dark, _horrible_ place, but she couldn't for she did not her freedom. It was taken away from the man she _once _loved, but now her feeling for him is just _hatred. _She hates him for_ so many things. He_ took everything away from her, he took her freedom, her home, and even her innocence. She had such hatred for this man, she wished he could die.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt movement in her arms, where she was holding a three month old baby boy who had awoke from his slumber, looking like he was about to be in tears. She gently rocked the baby, so he could go back to sleep. As the baby seem to calming down, he slowly went back to dreamland, Sakura stood up and went to the room next to the room where she was just in. The room was just like the previous room, dull and boring, except it had a crib inside, for the small infant, of course. She gently set the infant down and let out a sigh. God she hated this place. The only thing that keeps her from killing herself was her baby son, he was her only light.

How did she even get into this mess? Oh yeah. Getting kidnapped while being on a mission. If only she followed Neji's command and actually stayed with the others, she wouldn't be in this mess. But of course, she didn't listen. Curse her stubbornness.

She excited the room and closed the door with a silent _'clink'_, careful not to disturb the baby and continued walking to the other room.

'_Damn,'_ she mentally cursed as she spotted the man she _hated _leaning by the doorway, with a smirk on his face.

"Sakura . . ." he whispered. His went to the bed, which was sitting in the corner of the room, then back at the young pink haired girl.

She followed his dark, onyx eyes to the bed, then to her. She took it as a signal, and shut the door behind her, before she walked to the bed, while taking off her clothes on the way. She would've fought him, like she has many times before, but she knew it was pointless.

She watched as he walked over to her, watching her with eyes full of lust. Her eyes started to tear, as reality hit her straight in the face.

"You're so beautiful . . ." he told her as he roughly bit her neck, leaving a mark.

She wish she wasn't here . . .

"You make any man go crazy . . ." he groped one of her breasts.

Why is she still here . . .

"I am going to fuck you, you're not going to walk for a _week . . ._"he pinched her nipples, hard, making her yelp in pain. He grinned.

Why did he love seeing her suffer . . .

He thrust two fingers inside her, unexpectedly.

She wish she could fight him . . .

He let out his engorged member, prodding at her entrance.

There was no point in fighting him . . .

He pushed his hips forward, his length deep inside her, making her gasp at the sensation.

. . . because he was Sasuke Uchiha.

Groans from him and screams from her was the only thing that was heard behind their closed door.

* * *

_**Heyy!**_

_**Long time, no story! Sorry to keep you guys waiting!**_

_**I've been really busy with school, I'm tutoring this kid on the violin, I also have a job now, to pay up for myself, also my older sister is getting married! Guess who's the maid of honor? ME!**_

_**Also, I've been having drama with my friends, and this guy (who I like.)**_

_**And because of all this mombo gombo (that how you spell it? xD) I've barely had time to myself, therefore no stories, and no new chapters for my other story, The Mouse and The Lion. Which I am discontinuing (read my profile for more.)**_

_**So yeah, I'm not dead, and here comes a new story! Though I don't know when's the next time I'm updating, which I hope is soon, but please be patient with me guys.**_

_**So, please review! (sorry for the long author's note!) **_


End file.
